starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Rendezvous
Rendezvous is the third mission of Heart of the Swarm and the last of the Umojan missions. |fgcolor= |prev=Back in the Saddle |conc= |next=Char Missions: Domination or Kaldir Missions: Harvest of Screams |image=Dropship SC2 Art1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Second Great War |campaign=''Heart of the Swarm'' |date=January, 2505 |place=Phaeton |result=Drakken pulse cannon destroyed |battles= |side1= Naktul Brood |side2= Terran Dominion |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1=Sarah Kerrigan Broodmother Naktul |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1=*Sarah Kerrigan *Drones *Zerglings *Swarm queens *Overlords |forces2= *Marines *Firebats *Hellbats *Marauders *Medics *Ghosts *Vikings *Wraiths *Siege tanks *Thors *Drakken pulse cannon |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1=Minimal |casual2=Heavy; *Pulse Cannon |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Matt Horner |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Hold out for reinforcements *Destroy the Drakken Pulse Cannon |optgoal=*Rescue the trapped zerg (3) |heroes=Sarah Kerrigan |mercs= |reward= |newchar=Naktul, Izsha, Abathur |newunit=Swarm queen |newtech= }} Background ]] Sarah Kerrigan took the special ops dropship to the rendezvous point, hoping to protect Commander Jim Raynor from the Dominion. She found a Terran Dominion base, armed with a Drakken pulse cannon, which would destroy Raynor's ship. She also found the Naktul Brood. Broodmother Naktul was happy to see Kerrigan again, and wondered if she would rejoin the Swarm. However, Kerrigan was only interested in destroying the Dominion cannon and ordered them to do so. Naktul informed her that most of her brood was with her, and it would take them time to reach Kerrigan. In addition, three swarm queens were trapped and required assistance. Kerrigan and Naktul's brood continued to discover pockets of Naktul's hidden zerglings. Eventually, the rest of Naktul's brood arrived. Kerrigan led them in an attack on the Dominion, breaking through their defenses, and destroying the cannon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Rendezvous (in English). 2013-04-23. Aftermath Victorious but unnerved by having controlled zerg again, Kerrigan returned to the dropship and tried to contact Raynor. However, she then saw a UNN broadcast announcing that Dominion forces had captured and executed Raynor. As Emperor Arcturus Mengsk declared victory over both Raynor and the zerg, a heartbroken Kerrigan vowed revenge and set a course for zerg space. Upon arriving in zerg space, Kerrigan boarded a leviathan and quickly took control of the zerg inside. She was then greeted by Izsha, one of her former advisers. Izsha informed Kerrigan that most of the Swarm was in disarray and would not obey her. Kerrigan decided to rebuild the Swarm and use it to destroy Mengsk. While on board the leviathan, Kerrigan met the Swarm's Evolution Master Abathur. Despite being disappointed that Kerrigan was human again, Abathur pledged to serve her. Walkthrough The player starts in control of a small zerg base. The first order of business should be to mutate a spawning pool to allow the mutation of zerglings. Kerrigan will now regenerate health, but at a more rapid rate compared to the zerg. The Dominion attacks regularly, but they can be crippled by using Kerrigan's crushing grip, leaving them vulnerable to the player's zerg. Wraiths will also attack, but a few spore colonies will be enough to fend them off. As the player moves about the map, Naktul will inform them of caves where the Dominion has cornered portions of her brood. Destroying the Dominion forces near these caves will free a swarm queen and several zerglings for the player to control. For the northernmost cave, it is better to approach from the east, as the western path is very heavily fortified. When the timer ends, several nydus worms will surface around the player's base, and a large number of zerglings and swarm queens arrive under the player's control. With these forces the player should have enough power to assault the main Dominion base. As their forces advance, more nydus worms surface, and eventually Naktul herself will arrive. With these additional reinforcements the cannon and its defenders should fall easily. Videos File:Starcraft 2 Rendezvous - HARD Guide - All Achievements! Achievements References Category:Heart of the Swarm missions